


Passion and Power

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: To miss the beginning of a meeting is not that bad.





	Passion and Power

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-19 05:35pm to 05:55pm

"Next time I won't be so gracious!" Severus hissed, holding Harry pinned to the wall. "What do you mean 'gracious'? You were the one who dragged me out of the hall like a madman!" "I am not the one who screamed like a banshee while being dragged!" "Next time we try it that way then, so I get to be the one doing the dragging!" Severus turned red with fury. "You ungrateful, little..." The rest was swallowed by the heated kiss Harry bestowed on him. Capturing his lips with such passion the raven-haired man could do nothing but moan. Seizing the opportunity Harry used his seeker reflexes to reverse their positions, pinning Severus to the wall in the blink of an eye. An even deeper moan met this effort. Harry smiled evilly. "So you like being pinned as much as I do?" Another moan. "As much as I would like to ravish you here and now, believe me I would really like that, we have to be at a meeting in a little under ten minutes. You wouldn't want them to know I brought you off just now, would you?" During these words Harry had cupped his lover's erection through his robes and begun stroking it thoroughly, rendering Severus unable to do anything than gasp and moan. "I could bring you to orgasm right now and you wouldn't even care about the meeting, would you? The man who's never late, the most feared teacher of the whole school, begging to be touched." Harry's words only fueled the desire, Severus getting desperate. "Please..." He finally gasped, out of breath and dizzy with need. Harry looked smug but put more force into his strokes. Severus shut his eyes tightly, moaning and trashing about until finally reaching the pinnacle. The perfect moment. With a small cry he came inside his robes, not caring one bit. When his breathing slowly returned to normal he looked into the very smug eyes of his younger lover. "Remind me to be gracious more often." Harry laughed.


End file.
